Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of calendars and more specifically to a calendar planning system. Calendars of various designs have been used by people for thousands of years to mark daily, monthly or weekly events. Modern calendars are often created so that a month of a year is represented on each page and the user replaces the page with a new on after each new month begins. Many modern calendars also can act as daily planners in that a plurality of graphic boxes are printed on the monthly calendar page so that a user can write down activities and or times of various events within each daily box as needed. Unfortunately, the process of writing down daily activities can be time consuming, especially since activities that may occur on a regular monthly basis have to be re-written each month as the new page is exposed. Additionally, it is time consuming to have to physically write down each activity, especially since the space provided in the average monthly planning calendar is limited. Finally, if a family of two or more people is trying to use the same planning calendar, it can be confusing to read and determine who the activity is referring to and how many family members may be involved in the activity.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a calendar planning system that helps family""s organize and record monthly activities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calendar planning system that allows a single monthly page to be easily transformed to accommodate all twelve months.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calendar planning system that includes a series of icons that allow users to indicate activities without writing them down.
A further object of the invention is to provide a calendar planning system that is portable and can be hung on a flat surface such as a wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed calendar planning system comprising: a housing including flat front and rear panels, side panels, a bottom and a top panel. The housing having within it a plurality of horizontally disposed belts and associated pulleys. The belts having regularly spaced indices printed on them. The front panel of said housing having a plurality of apertures that allow said indices to appear through said apertures. The front panel being constructed of a ferrous metal material and coated with a write on wipe off surface. The front panel being divided graphically into five rows, each row containing seven boxes. Thirty-one of those boxes represent the days of the month. The side panel having a series of rectangular openings that allow thumb wheels mounted on said pulleys to protrude thereby allowing the user to advance or retard said belt thereby advancing or retarding said indices that appear through said front panel apertures. A plurality of icon retaining bins are located at the bottom of said housing. A plurality of activity indicating color coded icons stored in the bins each have a magnetic back allows them to adhere to said front panel.